Far From Home
by ErinSheppard
Summary: Set in the first few seasons of SG1, the team find something they weren't expecting when they go off world for a routine exploration mission.
1. Chapter 1

Jack breathed in deep as he stepped through the Stargate, cold air stirring his chest. He was getting too old for this. As he emerged on the other side he waited for the others as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Well I wasn't expecting it to be this dark," Captain Carter said as she stepped beside him. "For a planet with three moons, I mean." Jack O'Neill affixed his night vision goggles and looked at her. They were in a forest clearing surrounded by massive oak trees. Each with a different symbol carved on their trunks, a basket of fruit and flowers lay unattended under one of the trees. The sky over head was filled with stars and one moon shone a small amount of light down into the clearing, mist carpeted the ground and moved and danced around their feet.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Jack said leading them down the solid stone steps from the stargate. At the bottom of the steps a small stream crossed the path which they stepped through, the cold water seeping into their boots. The stream turned and ran alongside the stone path they were walking along, the clear water bubbling along. Following the path they walked into the woods. They walked in single file along the narrow path, none of them realizing Daniel at the back was getting further and further behind as he stopped to look at the symbols that appeared on the tree's periodically. Soon the path started breaking up and they could hear the sound of water getting louder. The woods started thinning and abruptly came to an end. Major Carter bumped into Jack as he stopped and held out his arms. "Dead end." he said as Major Carter and T'ealc came to stand next to him on the edge of a cliff. The stream ran down into a long lake that ran into the horizon. T'ealc suddenly made a grab for Daniel as he almost slipped off the edge as he caught up with them, whilst still furiously writing in his notebook.

"It's interesting, I've never seen any kind of writing or symbols like this before, as far as I can tell it's completely new." He looked up at last and noticed the precipice they were standing on. "Whoa." T'ealc was examining the rocks and ground on the edge.

"There are tracks here leading to the edge, someone been here before us and found a way down." He informed them.

"There's someone down there." Daniel said peering down at the water below them. They all looked down and saw a figure sitting on some protruding rocks at the edge of the water, she stood up and dove into the water the moonlight shining onto her and elongating the elegant curve of her back and muscle tone of her legs. Her head appeared some feet away. She stood up and walked to the shore.

"Well this isn't pervy at all." Jack said, "Hey!" he shouted and the figure looked up at them. The four figured silhouetted against the sky. He raised a hand and then ducked as faster than light the figure picked up a spear which was instantly lodged quivering into the trunk of the tree at Daniel's ear. "Jesus!" Jack swore as they looked again at the figure. She was gone, a small trail of footprints in the sand at the side of the lake leading into the trees and rockier ground. Daniel turned and looked at the spear embedded into the tree. Symbols and patterns were carved into the wood. T'ealc pulled on it and handed it to Daniel who looked at it even closer.

"Fascinating, these symbols are completely new to me, I've never seen anything like it but then these figures around the base of the spear they look like jaffa and here! Oh my, I think this is a symbol for Gaould! I think she thought we were Gaould Jack." He said excitedly.

"She? She's got a mighty throw for a she!" Jack replied dryly.

"Sir!" Major Carter protested.

"Well it was definitely a she, the way the moonlight bounce off her when she stood up. Sir I think we just interrupted her bathing. Whoever they are I think we better find her." He started walking along the side of the cliff towards where it sloped downwards becoming rocky and then finally becoming flat. Jack following closely behind, T'ealc looking about him cautiously. The trees appeared to be whispering and he could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him as they moved along another path.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been walking for about an hour when Major Carter finally stopped them, they were walking through the woods in the dark, her night vision goggles still attached she turned to Jack.

"Sir, we've been walking for hours, what makes you think we're going to catch up with this person."

"We are not going to catch up with her major; she has already caught up with us." T'ealc said as a hooded figure grabbed Daniel from behind. Daniel breathed in deeply as he felt a dagger being pressed into the flesh at his side. The arm around his neck was bare and he could see blue spirals and shapes from her wrist upwards. Rings adorned each finger, each made from a bronze looking metal. T'ealc pointed his staff at her as Carter and O'Neill both turned and pointed their weapons at Daniels captor. She stepped back and hissed at them.

"Hey, hey take it easy." Jack said. Stepping closer, she thrust her dagger closer to Daniel's side piercing the skin slightly.

"Jack stay where you are!" Daniel warned. The wind blew into the clearing and the woman stepped back again,

"Stay back!" she warned in a soft voice with a slight lilt to it. "Stay back." T'ealc narrowed his eyes at her.

"I do not believe she has a Gaould in her O'Neill," T'ealc informed O'Neill moving closer to him.

"Go back!" The figure said loudly, "He won't have me! Not me!" she pulled away from them so she was almost in the trees.

"Who won't have you? We're not here to hurt you; we're travellers from a distant planet. Explorers." Daniel said as the dagger at his side went a little deeper. He could feel the arm that was holding him around his neck was shaking a little bit. T'ealc looked sideways at exactly the same time as the figure,

"Someone's coming." he said quietly, they all turned to the sound of many footsteps coming towards them. T'ealc turned to look at Daniel but he and the figure was gone, "Daniel Jackson has been taken." he said to O'Neill as a group of men came towards them, each carrying a large pig on their backs.

"I know T'ealc, we need to know what we're dealing with here before we go off and rescue him, again."

Daniel didn't remember much of the flight through the forest. He could remember her spinning him round and looking him in the eyes, then letting go of him she had run straight into the darkness of the forest. He didn't know what had made him follow her, something in the green eyes had made him take flight with her, following her blindly into the darkness, at some point he had been cut on the cheek by a branch. The blood dripping down onto his shirt. He couldn't remember when he had lost her. But here he was wandering aimlessly through the forest, not knowing how he had got there or how to get back. He put a hand to his side and felt the blood that had soaked through his shirt and felt weary suddenly. He staggered and fell to the ground, a face swam in front of him and he reached up and touched a tattooed cheek before passing out.

Daniel came to with a groan as he was sitting upright against the wall of a cave, a woman was singing softly as she stirred something in a pot hanging above a small campfire. He was sitting on a set of blankets arranged by the wall. He looked at the woman, she had removed her cloak and was looking at him, she had coppery brown hair that hung in waves to her shoulders and, she was wearing some kind of short dress which hung to her mid thigh and was tied at the waist by a thick belt. Her bare feet were covered in tattoos of ivy which led up to her ankle. Close up she wasn't that tall, maybe five feet. "Fool, why did you follow me?" she said, her accent was strange yet familiar; it had a soft lilt to it.

"I don't know," he said reaching for his glasses which were next to him. "Why did you run?" He tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his side, he gasped and she looked over at him, her face softened when she saw the wound in his side.

"Please let me," she said as she grabbed some fabric from a small basket next to the bed, kneeling opposite she started helping him out of his jacket. "Don't you ever not want to be found back on earth?" She asked he looked up at her sharply. "Yes, I know about Earth, you'd be surprised what I know about." she started undoing the buttons on his shirt, Daniel looked at her, "I'm sorry about the knife, I thought you were someone else." She pulled his shirt off and Daniel sat still as she placed one hand on his chest and with the other touched the wound. "It's already clotting, not deep at all just superficial, I'll put a bandage around it though." She had already picked up the cloth from the basket and held one hand onto his firm stomach and wrapped the bandage around him, her body moving very close to Daniels as she did so. "So you're explorers then?" She asked as she stood up and attended to the pot cooking, "I hope you like soup by the way."

"Yes, we come from Earth as you appear to know, we came through the stargate tonight and found…"

"Me bathing?" she finished for him.

"Well, yes. That was you that threw that spear at me then?"

"It was a warning shot, if I'd been trying to throw the spear at you, you wouldn't be sitting here with me now." She sat down cross legged on fur on the floor; the dress riding slightly up her thighs Daniel noticed blushing. "Tell me, what year is it you came from Earth?"

"Year? As we count it 2000 AD." He said confused, she used a ladle to put some of the soup in a bowl and handed it to him. He took a sip and smiled, "I know something similar to this, my mother used to make it for me." He watched her as she took a bowl for herself. On a pile next to him sat his backpack and gun which he noticed appeared not to have been searched.

"It's scotch broth, the way we used to make it in my tribe but adapted to suit here."

"Sorry your tribe? Who exactly are you?" he asked spluttering into his soup when she answered him.

"Anys, I am from Rheged, I am sister of the king Uriens." She said sitting up and looking at him regally. "Rheged is now known as Cumbria and Wales in England, my brother was a mighty warlord who defeated all his enemies, I was stolen by a visitor to our home, who took me to the east where we travelled through a stargate to a time I was unfamiliar with, we travelled through Russia for a few years till we came here and he gave me to the lord here." Her voice hardened when she spoke of being given. "I am so far from home." she finished sadly,

"Anys, from the island. What lord is it that you speak of?" Daniel asked looking around the cave again.

"A Goa'uld system lord called Svarog, I escaped." She turned to look at him again. "I would rather die than live by his side."

"We're in trouble then, is this planet occupied by him?" Daniel asked her, leaning in to listen to her attentively.

"Occupied but he himself has not been here in five or more years, there is a Gaould here though, he serves him and keeps the native population in line." She replied taking his empty bowl from him, he hadn't even realised that he had taken it. "You come with one of Apophis' jaffa, how does that come about?"

"T'ealc is an ally of our people, he helped us escape from Abydos, he is no longer in the service of Apophis."

"A jaffa rejecting his master, wonders will never cease. Tell me of earth, I miss my home. It is hard for me alone here, aside from some of the village women who I trade with in secret I speak to no one."

"Sounds blissful." Daniel replied,

"No it doesn't." Anys cut him off. "You should get some sleep, your companions have been taken to the village, tonight they will feast and the locals will tell them stories of god's, wild girls and wolves. Tomorrow I will take you back to them." She gestured for him to take the bed and stood up and went to the doorway. "It won't be long till sunrise anyway; I will go out and keep an eye out now. Sleep well Daniel Jackson." Daniel lay back and watched her walk out the tunnel to the entrance of the cave. He felt sleep coming and turned his head to the fire. Anys' face danced in front of him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel woke in the morning to a smouldering fire and no sign of Anys. Wondering if he had dreamed it he put his hand on his stomach and touched the bandage she had wrapped around his middle where she had stabbed him. He unwrapped it slightly he stood up and put on his shirt and jacket. Taking his gun and backpack he left the homely cave, the fire still smouldering. At the entrance he paused and looked back, where was Anys? He still had questions to ask her. With a sigh he shouldered his backpack and left, walking purposefully through the forest. The sunlight was shining down through the tree's it was beautiful. He looked up at the canopy, two jays were sitting on the nearest branch watching him, he smiled and one of them cocked its head sideways up at him, as if considering him. Suddenly the jays took flight, Daniel looked around to see three figures walking towards him, he shouted and waved as they ran towards him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Jack O'Neill shouted at him. "We have been so worried about you!" Daniel smiled,

"I believe I was kidnapped sir, but, today I don't know if I was. What happened to you?" Daniel asked smiling as they walked through the woods.

"We'll brief you later, right now we're due back at the gate." Jack said smiling, "You all in one piece though?" He slapped him on the back as Daniel put his hand to his side where the bandage Anys had wrapped around him still covered the knife wound.

"It is good to see you Daniel Jackson." T'ealc said in his sombre voice. He paused and looked behind him.

"We're not far from the gate, should be back for lunch!" Jack said, "What's up big guy?" he asked looking at T'ealc who kept looking over his shoulder.

"There is someone coming." He said, Daniel turned around and saw Anys running towards them.

"Run!" she screamed as she got closer, "run!" Daniel started running towards her as he saw the soldiers running behind her, she ducked as a staff weapon blast hit the tree in front of her. "Go! Run!" Daniel looked on in bewilderment as a wolf overtook Anys and ran towards them.

"We gotta go!" Jack shouted as he grabbed Carter and started running. Anys grimaced as Daniel stood staring flummoxed at her, the wolf growled and snapped at him as it passed. Anys grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she ran as fast as she could, he noticed a gash on her shoulder that was bleeding profusely. She ducked as another staff blast hit the tree in front of them.

"What the hell?!" Daniel screamed at her.

"No time, you need to go, Svarog's here! Get to the gate!" she pushed him into the clearing as Major Carter was dialling the gate. Jack grabbed Daniels arm and pulled him up the step as the Gaould caught up with Anys, she spun around and threw one of her spears at the nearest jaffa, it struck him square in the chest, he fell backwards and knocked a few of the jaffa over. She spun and kicked the nearest in the face as Daniel fought against Jack and T'ealc dragging him towards the stargate, "Go you idiot!" She screamed as a jaffa seized her from behind she elbowed him, in the face and attempted to knee him in the groin, he fell down pulling her with him she tried to break away as Daniel reached a hand out to her. The last thing Daniel saw as O'Neill pushed him through the gate was Anys and the wolf running up the steps to reach him. Jack reached out for Anys but recoiled when she screamed as she a staff weapon blast hit her in the back. The wolf grabbed his jacket and pulled him through the landed with a sharp thud as he landed on the metal ramp leading to the stargate. Dr Fraser ran forward to check him over; He brushed her off as Jack fell through the gate landing next to him, the wolf following landing on all fours next to him.

"Welcome back SG-1." General Hammond said over the intercom, looking down at the gate room. Daniel stood up as the gate closed.

"Wait wait! What about Anys?" He grabbed Jack, who shook his head. "No no no, he can't have her! Dial the gate; you have to dial the gate!"

"Daniel calm down!" Dr Fraser said as she flashed a pen light in his eyes.

"Dr Fraser is everything alright?" General Hammond spoke again through the intercom. Daniel sat down on the ramp and let Fraser inspect him.

"I'm alright." He said holding his head in his hands.

"Briefing room fifteen minutes."

"The villagers we met told us of a wild wolf girl who we assumed was the one who had kidnapped Daniel, next thing we know it's morning and Daniel comes strolling out of the forest." Jack replied glibly to General Hammond's question of what had happened. "So then we're on our way back to the stargate and this wild woman comes running up behind us being chased by a jaffa not to mention the wolf." he motioned at the wolf which was sitting calmly between he and Daniel it's head resting on the table. Every now and then it would yawn and look round at them all.

"The girl who kidnapped Daniel was running away from the Gaould?" General Hammond asked.

"She was terrified sir, and with good reason seeing as they shot her." Jack replied. The wolf next to him let out a small whine and put his head on Daniel's knee. They all looked at the wolf in surprise.

"She only wanted to come home sir." Daniel said placing a hand on the wolf's giant head. He sighed as they all looked at him quizzically. "Her name was Anys, she was kidnapped from Britain and taken through the Antarctic stargate when she was young and given to a Gaould system lord by the name of Svarog. She told me she escaped and I guess she'd been living wild ever since then." Daniel said his voice dropping lower he continued, "I don't think we should leave her there."

"Kidnapped from Britain? I'll get right onto the British government and try to find the missing persons report." General Hammond said.

"With respect sir I don't think they'll be one. When she was taken through the stargate the first time they must have traveled through a solar flare, she's not from Britain as we know it. From what I gathered she was born in the late sixth century, I need to do some research."

"That's fascinating; she traveled through a solar flare into the future?" Major Carter asked leaning forwards.

"Yes, and then the man who took her gave her to the system lord Svarog as some kind of tribute. I didn't have time to ask her more; she'd already bandaged me up and…"

"Bandaged you up?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"There was a er… minor stabbing incident." Daniel said blushing.

"Well you can go see Dr Fraser for a full medical evaluation, and I'll think over how we proceed." Hammond replied standing up.

"Sir are we gonna get her back?" Daniel asked standing up the wolf nest to him looked at General Hammond and whined.

"From what O'Neill saw she might not even be alive to be brought back here, and how would she cope being brought here, this isn't her home." Hammond said grimly, the wolf beside Daniel let out another whine. "And get that dog out of here."

"I think I'll name you Faolan." Daniel said softly to the wolf lying on the floor next to his bed in the infirmary. Dr Fraser had taken his bandage off and looked at his wound his heart rate was also currently being monitored along with the blood that Fraser had already taken. The wolf looked at him cocking his head to one side again considering him. "I know just how you feel." He said morosely.

"Well Daniel, your blood test has come back normal and the wound looks healthy, do you know what kind of salve she put on it?" Dr Fraser said pulling the curtain aside.

"She put a salve on it?" Daniel asked confused.

"Yes and it seems to have stopped any kind of infection or bleeding. Whoever she is, she's a clever girl." Dr Fraser exclaimed.

"That she was," Daniel replied softly.

Cleverer than he gave her credit for he realised as he sat down on one of the battered leather sofas in his apartment and opened his diary, she had written him a letter. A letter that detailed all the military and civilian bases and villages on her side of the stargate. The last part of the note intrigued him more than the rest, she had enclosed a list of herbs for treating his wound and a letter to him and a short note; _he won't ever have me Daniel Jackson. If you leave me behind I will die rather than be his. _The notebook slid out of his hands landing with a thud as it hit the floor as his head sunk to his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cheer up Daniel we're in a bar. You're meant to be happy! And drunk!" Jack exclaimed, cheerfully brandishing a beer at Daniel. Daniel looked around at the bar, T'ealc and Carter were playing pool in the corner, and a group of girls were standing around the juke box wiggling and dancing. "See this; this is why I love America." He said grinning at his beer. Daniel looked over his shoulder; Major Carter had just potted the white ball. The girls were still dancing and toasting to themselves loudly. Daniel looked over the other side of the room and saw a woman sitting alone at a table in the opposite corner; she sat with her back to him. She played with her drink and sat hunched over the table. Slowly she ran a hand through her shoulder length coppery blonde hair. Swiveling round to look as a man entered she stood up and put her arms around him. As she moved Daniel stared at her wide eyed in shock. It was Anys, she turned to look at him as she and the man walked to the bar. "It's rude to stare Daniel." Jack said, Daniel shook his head, it was not Anys. He was imagining things. The woman was tall, blonde and covered in make-up, Anys she was definitely not.

"I'm gonna go home Jack." Daniel informed him morosely. Daniel stood up and threw a twenty on the bar and waved to Carter and T'ealc on the way out. Trudging through the streets on the way home he thought about how things were developing. He had handed in the letter Anys had left him detailing the troop movements and maps and charts depicting their location on the planet to General Hammond as soon as he had found them, he had thanked him and replied with sadness that a mission to PX-794 would not be happening at any point in the close future. Climbing the steps to his apartment building he smiled at the doorman as he opened the door for him. A woman jumped in the elevator at the last moment as he pressed the number for his floor. She smiled at him as he got out. Daniel pushed open his front door and went straight to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of Guinness. Kicking off his shoes he sat down on the same old battered leather sofa. Faolan looked up at him from the other sofa and made a whining noise. Taking a long swig Daniel sighed and picked up his diary reading his notes from his last off world trip.

"Daniel, I've got news for you, the president has read your report at last. And given us the go on a mission back to PX-794. We'll be sending a probe through at 1100 hours." General Hammond informed him as Daniel walked through the door to the gate room. Faolan trotting at his heels.

"He wouldn't let me leave him this morning sir, almost broke my door down." Daniel replied. Carter laughed.

"Almost like he knew he might be going home."

"He's very intelligent actually I've been reading ancient texts to him and it's weird, he looks at me as if he understands." Daniel said.

"Dogs are my favourite kind of people. Course he understands, he's smarter than any of us here," Jack laughed cheerily, "cept maybe Carter."

"That may well be but I want that animal out of here tomorrow." General Hammond replied wiping his nose. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter can I see you in my office for a moment."


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel stood behind Faolan as the probe disappeared into the shimmering blue whirl of the stargate. He looked at the small television monitor as Faolan started whining. The ground behind the stargate was covered in blast marks and a spear lay abandoned by on the bottom step. Once again someone had left flowers but this time they were lain all along the steps. Faolan let out a whine and ran up to the stargate pressing his nose against the watery blue.

"Faolan, no don't!" Daniel said loudly. The wolf turned and looked at him and cocked its head sideways before stepping through the gate. Without thinking Daniel ran up the ramp and followed the wolf through the gate. Stepping through to the other side the first thing that greeted him was Faolan whining over a torn piece of fabric on the fabric. Daniel knelt down and picked it up recognising it as part of Anys' cloak. He looked up to see Jack and the rest of SG-1 walking down the steps as the gate closed behind them.

"That wolf is clearly not that smart." Jack O'Neill said slapping Daniel on the back. "What the hell you thinking Daniel?" Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a map that he had drawn from the letter Anys had left him.

"I have a plan Jack, there are tunnels under here, Anys mentions them being made of a crystal like substance which I believe means the Tok'ra have an operative in there." Daniel said setting off through the woods.

"In which case our first port of call should be contacting the Tok'ra." Major Carter replied following him through the woods. She turned to look at O'Neill who shrugged at her as T'ealc raised an eyebrow. Jack muttered something about Daniel not thinking straight lately.

"We can't wait to get in touch with the Tok'ra, I'm not suggesting we go bumbling in guns blazing, I'm suggesting we do a little watching. The letter says there's an entrance to the tunnel near Anys' cave, we'll head there first, and then I'll go into the palace and meet up with you all when I've learnt something new." Jack shrugged and followed.

"For the record Daniel if you die again on this I will not feel sorry." Jack said loudly. Daniel made a face at him and carried on walking, hoping he was walking in the right direction. He stopped after about fifteen minutes as they crossed a small stream the wolf walked over to a large obelisk like rock and walking behind it disappeared from view. Following him the team walked under an outcropping and into a short tunnel that opened up into the room that Daniel remembered. Taking out a torch Daniel knelt down and started trying to light the fire. Finally getting the fire going he looked around to see the room flooded with a warm orange glow from the fire. The wolf, Faolan was lying on the pile of blankets that he had slept on before. Anys' bed. "What the hell is this Daniel?" Jack asked looking down into a wicker basket and pulling out a very battered batman comic book, and an even more battered copy of Robert Burns' poetry. "Oh good comic!" he exclaimed sitting down on a wooden log discarding the poetry which Daniel carefully pocketed along with a gold necklace that was lying next to the blankets. "How does an ancient Briton get hold of a batman comic?" Carter asked, as Daniel sat down next to Faolan and scratched behind his ear.

"She must have kept it from when she was held in Russia." Daniel replied looking up at the ceiling and all the herbs hanging up to dry. "Right, I'm going to go scout the entrance to the tunnel system and see if there's a way to get into the base, if I don't come back in a couple of hours or I don't make radio contact you can go back to the SGC and tell them what an idiot I was." He finished standing up.

"Hold up there Daniel, good plan, except I'm coming with you." Jack said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack I can't expect you to come along on this fool mission." Daniel protested shouldering his gun and backpack.

"For crying out loud, General Hammond was preparing the mission before you went and ran after that stupid mutt." Faolan looked up at him and growled. "Shut it you." Jack hissed at the wolf who stood up and walked out the cave.

"Right then let's go." Daniel said following Faolan.

"Daniel move!" Jack hissed as Daniel looked down the corridor from behind a wall.

"There's someone coming!" Daniel hissed back as he watched two soldiers walk down the corridor then turn left into another corridor.

"I thought we were only going to watch? This isn't watching Daniel, this is rescuing! And even I think this is stupid! That's saying a lot Daniel, you know me, stupid!" Daniel waved him forward and knelt down on the floor behind a statue of an angry looking man in furs.

"The holding cells are just over there according to the map Anys gave me. We could so easily just run in and run out with her." Daniel said exasperatedly as another two soldiers ran down the corridor in front of them.

"Stupid stupid stupid." Jack muttered as he attempted to run down the corridor. He stopped short as he rounded the corner and came face to face with five jaffa. "Stupid!" he exclaimed and fired a few shots at them before running straight back where he came. Daniel saw him running back and stood up only to be shot with a zat gun and fall to his knees little bolts of blue fire running over his body. Jack made it to the end of the corridor before an oncoming jaffa ambushed him from behind the very wall they had been hiding and used the butt of his staff weapon to smack him in the nose, knocking him dazed and bleeding to the floor.

"Tau're?" Said an imposing Go'auld voice from the other end of the corridor. "Take them to the cells. Let them stew with the other for a while." Two jaffa picked up Daniel and O'Neill and dragged them ungraciously down the corridor. O'Neill blacked out for a while but woke up when he heard a soft voice singing to him, he was being dragged by the legs into a small room by a jaffa, vainly he tried to lift his arms and fight but they wouldn't cooperate. He was promptly dropped as the singing stopped. He rolled onto his front and saw a young woman looking at him incredulously. He looked back at the door to see them dragging in Daniel who looked unconscious. The woman leapt at them only to find herself held back by an invisible barrier.

"Rozkladaja w piekle brudna swinia ." She screamed at the guards as they abandoned Daniel.

"Wy bedzie kiedy nasz lord przybywa dla was znowu." Their leader spat back at her moving forwards to kick her in the face, she cried out and fell back, blood pouring from her mouth and nose.

"Hey." Jack protested from the floor, his shout echoing in the tiny dark room making his head spin. The woman picked herself up and crawled towards him; she put a hand to his neck and felt his pulse.

"Your head will stop spinning in a minute. The pain will ease, you're only stunned." she said softly looking into her eyes.

"You're pretty." Daniel gurgled as she stood up and moved towards Daniel. He shook his head and tried to sit up finding a wall to lean against as he watched the girl bend over and try to drag Daniel further into the room. Blood dripping from her face onto Daniels forehead.

"Stupid, I presume you're with Daniel." She said to Jack as she dragged Daniel passed him. "There's water in the bucket by the corner."

"And I presume you're Anys." Jack said whilst shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. His head seemed very fuzzy.

"What's left of me. Why on earth are you here again? I left details in a note of why it would be foolish to attack. It's no comfort to see I was right." She replied soaking some water into a cloth and gesturing at O'Neill's face, "Please, may I look at your wound?"

"My wound? Oh, my wound." Jack said realising his face was bleeding slightly. She held the cloth softly to the blood above Jack's eyebrow, dabbing at it carefully.

"It's only superficial, no damage done at all."

"I got knocked out for something that's only superficial?" Jack laughed feebly sounding put out. "What about you, your face is bleeding?"

"It's not the first time don't worry, doesn't even hurt anymore. Now Daniel, let me take a look at you." she said softly to the still unmoving Daniel. Carefully she put a hand his cheek and looked at him, then put the other hand on his neck to check his pulse. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt and left him in the recovery position. "He's fine," she said to Jack as she lay down on the floor in the corner. "I don't feel well though, I'm just gonna have a lie down." she finished quietly as her eyes closed of their own volition. She rolled over so she had her back to him; Jack could see the blood drying from what looked like whip marks on her back. Beside her Daniel mumbled something and rolled over. Blinking and groaning he put a hand to his forehead. Wiping the blood into a smear.

"Jack, um what happened?" He asked confused. "Am I bleeding?"

"No, she is." Jack replied pointing at Anys, who was asleep. Daniel rolled over and looked at Anys lying on her side next to him and sighed. "Not how you imagined waking up next to her eh loverboy?"

"Jack shut up." Daniel said exasperatedly, as he rolled Anys onto her back carefully. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Idiot." she said quietly grimacing. Jack laughed loudly and Daniel frowned. "I told you not to come back."

"I came to take you home." Daniel said, helping her to sit up. "How long have you been here?" He asked concerned. She grimaced and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, I got shot." She told him grinning. Daniel looked at her concerned. "It's ok." She continued lifting up the hem of her dress to reveal a large scar on her leg, and another on her arm. "That was when you were going through the gate. Where's my wolf by the way?"

"He's here, with Carter and T'ealc. Been eating Daniel out of steak and pissing off General Hammond." Anys grinned again, a look that Daniel found quite startling seeing as her face was covered in dried blood. Jack coughed and wiped his face in an obvious fashion. She grabbed the damp cloth from next to the bucket and started wiping her face.

"Here." Daniel said taking the cloth and wiping her face carefully for her. "How did this happen anyway?"

"The guards don't take kindly to being sworn out in polish." She replied softly. "I like swearing at them it makes me feel better about being stuck here." She laughed ruefully.

"So who is it we're being imprisoned by?" Jack O'Neill asked loudly interrupting them as Daniel put a hand on Anys' wrist and traced one her swirling blue tattoos.

"His name is Svarog, he's a Slavic god." Anys said coldly.

"Svarog? In Slavic mythology, Svarog is the Slavic Sun God and spirit of fire;" Daniel paused, "his name means bright and clear. So sacred was the fire that it was forbidden to shout or swear at it while it was being lit. Folklore portrays him as a fire serpent, a winged dragon that breathes fire. Other myths describe him as a smith god, identified with the generative and sexual powers of fire." Daniel replied looking worried, Anys squeezed his hand.

"I thought you'd know all that about him, "Anys smiled at him. "What's the plan then? Aside from getting captured." she looked at them turning from Daniel to Jack and back to Daniel, Jack sighed exasperatedly. "You have a plan of course?" She said laughing loudly.

"Kobieta przyjść ze mną" A harsh voice barked from the corridor. Anys sighed and stood up as the air in front of them glimmered. "svarogs patrząc wysyłać wobec zebranie twój przyjaciele."

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to see Svarog." Anys said calmly taking a few steps forward as five guards entered the room. Two stepped forward and took a hold of one of Anys' arms each. They pulled her forwards, at the door she paused and looked at Jack and Daniel smiling ruefully.

"Ten minutes." One of the guards said harshly to Jack and Daniel before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Our turn." Jack said as two more guards entered the room. "How come she got five guards?"

"She's killed nine of us." One of them said quietly to Jack grabbing his arm and yanking him along. "Don't fight. It's going to be alright." He whispered in Jack's ear. Jack and Daniel were led through the corridor into a large hall. Daniel looked around to see huge wooden beams and rafters wrapped in ivy, the floor was a heavy wood decorated with golden swirls and dragons. At the top of the room three men sat wrapped in furs and wearing crowns. Two long tables lined the walls heavily laden with food. A row of guards stood along the back wall, each holding their staff weapons. Daniel looked around expecting to see Anys.

"Ah my guests," the man in the middle said standing up. He was wearing a white shirt tucked into tight leather trousers with a black bearskin cloak on his shoulders. Daniel and Jack were shoved into two of the chairs by the wall. The man raised an arm and beckoned to someone behind Daniel and Jack. Jack turned to look and let out a small mutter.

"Don't look." Daniel turned and gasped standing up suddenly. Anys was being pulled into the room. Her hands were bound and she was being pulled along by a rope. As they reached the top of the hall the guard threw the rope over one of the rafters.

"String her up!" The tall man Daniel assumed to be Svarog said. The guard pulled on the end of the rope so Anys was pulled into the air. Blood dripped down her arms from her wrists where she was hanging. Her head hung down, her body visibly sagging. Daniel tried to step towards her, the guard physically pushing him back down into his seat. Svarog stood up and moved over to where Anys was hanging, running his hands across her forehead he lifted her head up and pointed her face at Jack and Daniel. Her nose was broken and bleeding heavily, her eyes darkening to a deep purple were squinting at them. Svarog let her head drop and smile, "I would let her see you tortured but I think you'll enjoy seeing her become my new queen so much more." He laughed loudly and spread his arms wide. "It has been so long since she was given to me. I was quite disappointed when she saw fit to escape. She still doesn't quite understand the honour of being my queen." he patted her stomach gently. Daniel stood up again seething. "My huntress." He finished gesturing to one of the other men who lifted up a large jar and carried it to Svarog; who put his arm in the jar ands lifted out a Gaould symbiote. Anys looked at him and shook her head whimpering quietly.

"Please no," she cried still shaking her head. Daniel stared dumbfounded as Svarog held her face in one hand and raised the symbiote to look at her. "Please don't do it, I won't run, I won't, I won't, I won't, please." She cried as Svarog moved behind her. Daniel watched as the tears poured down Anys' face until Svarog held her head down. He laughed as her body went completely rigid then slumped again. Daniel ran as fast as he could towards Svarog but felt himself caught in mid air as Svarog held out a hand towards Daniel. Anys screamed loudly causing them all to look at her. "Get it out! Get it out of me!" Her voice shrill, her eyes completely glazed over, roaming about the room. Her body slumped again.

"She will be my queen, Dziewona the huntress." Svarog laughed with delight. "Come, let us hunt! Let our guests speak with our new queen." He gestured to the guard holding the rope which held Anys. The guard lowered her slowly to the floor, she lay there shaking slightly. Svarog lowered his arm and Daniel fell to the floor opposite Anys. Svarog gave him a kick to the stomach as he stepped over him. Daniel waited till all the guards and people watching had left the room before he crawled slowly towards Anys. Kneeling over Anys he turned her so that she faced him, her unfocused eyes still roved about searching. Daniel put a hand to her cheek stroking away tears and blood. She blinked and looked up at him her eyes focusing on him at last.

"It's dying." She said softly, "I'm dying." she said softly. "It won't have me, but then in the end now, no one will have me now." She laughed bitterly. Jack stood behind Daniel as he held Anys, he put a hand on Daniels shoulder. Jack shook his head as Anys' tattoos seemed to glow green. Jack turned as several jaffa ran past the door, gunfire echoed down the corridor. Captain Carter ran in the room closely followed by several Tok'ra and T'ealc. Carter smiled at Jack as she ran in the room.

"Major!" Jack said loudly spreading his arms wide and welcoming her.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Carter said warmly still smiling. The wolf Faolan following her in growling.

"About time you lot showed up!" He laughed, more soldiers in SG uniforms ran past the door firing their weapons. Carter ran forward and looked at Daniel who was still holding an unconscious Anys, stroking her cheek. "Let's go Daniel, come on." Jack said loudly to Daniel. Jack moved in and tried to push Daniel out of the way.

"No, I'll take her." Daniel said quietly scooping Anys up in his arms.

Daniel ran full pelt for the gate carrying Anys. The wolf staying by his side as he ran. Ahead he could see SG-4 dialling up the gate and covering them as they headed towards the gate. Daniel ran up the steps as fast as he could, behind him he could hear the sound of warhorns. He tripped as he ran up the last step, throwing Anys' unconscious form through the gate and scrambling after her. He emerged through the gate to find General Hammond staring at him and the whole of the SGC pointing guns at him. He ran down the ramp to where Dr. Fraser and some others were loading Anys' limp form onto a gurney.

"Colonel O'Neill I want you and your team to report straight to the infirmary and as soon as Dr Fraser's done with you I want to see you and the rest of your team in the briefing room." General Hammond said firmly. Daniel looked behind him as the gate closed, Carter smiled at him as she walked down the ramp. The wolf at his feet leapt away suddenly following Anys as Dr Fraser wheeled her out of the room, he followed them down the corridors into the infirmary. As soon as she was in there she hooked Anys up to several machines.

"Oh my god." Dr Fraser said quietly as the shape of a curled up symbiote appeared on the screen.

"She's not a Gaould." Daniel said, "that thing was put inside of her not half an hour ago!"

"Her wounds should be healing though Daniel. I can't be sure without an x-ray but I'd say she has a dozen broken bones not to mention the internal injury's, but the symbiote has made no attempt to repair them. If anything I'd say the symbiote was dying." Dr Fraser replied taking an ultra sound of Anys' stomach.

"That's what she said." Jack said standing behind Daniel. Dr Fraser pointed to the monitor in front of them, on it they could see the shape of the symbiote completely curled up.

"I've never seen anything like this. It's like her body is fighting off the symbiote," Dr Fraser said astounded.

"Well that's brilliant isn't it?" Daniel replied from behind, one of the nurses pushed him away onto the bed opposite. Faolan growled at her from the corner.

"Not if her body is so busy that it takes no care to heal itself at all. Now we've gotta get her an ex-ray." Dr Fraser replied as they wheeled the gurney and the machinery out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Part One

Everyone sitting at the table turned to look at Dr Fraser as she entered the briefing room and sat down at the table. She smiled at Daniel reassuringly. Jack tapped his hands on the table.

"How's the girl Dr Fraser?" General Hammond asked calmly.

"Well, we managed to remove the dying Gao'uld from her body, she has several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a severe head injury, not least a broken nose. After removing the Gaould we found her internal organs were in a pretty good shape." Dr Fraser replied double-checking her notes.

"Is she restrained and guarded?" he asked, "It's just a precaution Dr Jackson." He finished in response to Daniel and Jacks bemused looks.

"She's restrained at the moment although she is unconscious. That damned wolf won't leave her side either." Dr Fraser replied. Daniel had noticed, he kinda missed his constant companion, Faolan.

"She doesn't need restraining! She's done nothing wrong." Daniel said placing both hands on the table calmly.

"That may well be, but she came here from a hostile world with a Goa'uld inside her." General Hammond replied. "As soon as she's strong enough I want her transferred to the nearest military hospital. Unfortunately the matter of what will happen to her after she's recovered has been taken out of my hands." He finished.

"Do you know what will happen to her sir?" Carter asked curiously.

2


End file.
